


Requests?

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: I want to write more besides billy/max, I will still write them, Just not only them, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove





	1. Chapter 1

I’m currently working on a fic, and it will most likely be up later today but midway through writing I just got the urge to ask for requests. 

I will write (almost) any ship.

I just want to exercise my writing in more than just billy/max. My only preference for this is that I prefer writing smut. 

No one will probably comment anything on this, but it’s here if anyone would like something specific written, for example: a certain pairing that doesn’t get written often. 

That’s all I got for right now, see y’all in a bit with a real piece of writing. ;)


	2. upcoming?

Okay, so, I’m planning on starting a new series soon that will include a whole plethora of ships. It will be set in like a boarding school type situation, very kinky, taboo as usual. So if I’m not posting , you know what I’m working on. 

Requests from before might be added to this as well. So if you have ships you want included, speak now or forever hold your peace. Lumax will be involved already ;)


	3. Current fic

So as I’m writing my current boarding school fic, I was thinking about how kinky I could truly go with it and I was wondering what are some of your favorite kinks/ fetishes. 

Also, while I’m here: How do you guys feel about watersports? Asking for something very specific that I might include.


	4. new fic

I want to write a one shot based on this drawing i saw and it’s basically Hopper is possessed by the mindflayer and he fucks Billy. But Idk. Also, should I start a discord or get some sort of app where we can chat ??


	5. discord!

Join my discord to talk to me :)

https://discord.gg/gEJDSF9


End file.
